Despues del hechizo
by Charlotte Baudelaire
Summary: Como hija de un demonio, la existencia del infierno puede que no te asuste o desagrade, pues has vivido con ello. Pero la idea de lo que es una eternidad de sufrimiento puede variar según la percepción de cada uno. Yo he vivido la mía propia. Ahora te invito a acompañarme. Mi dulce Raven, bienvenida a mi propio infierno.


La velocidad con lo que todo pasó de ser un sueño a una pesadilla y progreso hasta convertirse en un desastre total fue ridículamente corto.

Raven no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, antes de que ese maldito dragón mentiroso hiciera un boquete en el techo de su habitación y saliera perseguido por el resto de su equipo que intentaba por todos los medios mantenerlo a raya.

Afuera de la torre podía oír la refriega que daba inicio entre sus compañeros y Malchior, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar de inmediato.

Un dolor intenso se esparcía desde el centro de su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos. Que su cuerpo no hubiera sido físicamente herido, no significaba que por dentro no estuviera hecha añicos.

A ella, la hija de Trigon el Conquistador, la gema del infierno… acababan de romperle el corazón que no sabía que tenía.

Y saberse tan vulnerable no era algo que la chica demonio estuviera acostumbrada.

Fueron los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros los que se encargaron de regresarla la realidad.

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en el techo. Entre todo el ruido, logro distinguir un hondo quejido de dolor que sucedio a la caída de uno de sus compañeros.

Era Robin.

Seguido a esto, vio pasar frente a su ventana a Cyborg y Chico Bestia cayendo en picada hasta el primer piso de la Torre. Afortunadamente, Chico Bestia pudo transformarse en pterodáctilo a tiempo para sujetar a Cyborg y amortiguar su caída, pero ninguno de los dos tenia pinta de que fuera a levantarse pronto.

Otro destello relampagueo por el boquete del techo. Al levantar la vista, alcanzo a ver como Starfire recibía un chorro de fuego que la mando a volar hasta la bahía.

Raven apretó los dientes y tenso los músculos. El entumecimiento de su cuerpo cedió a un intenso temblor provocado por la ira. Podía sentirla bullendo al borde del descontrol.

Sin esperar un momento más, salió disparada hacia el techo.

Buscaría otro momento para llorar de forma patética.

Ahora tenía que barrer el piso con esa lagartija subdesarrollada.

Malchior saboreaba su temprana victoria, cuando un rayo negro lo golpeo en el rostro. Bajo la mirada en el momento justo para toparse con una furibunda Raven. El dragón ataco con fiereza y la chica respondió de la misma manera.

Uno tras otro, haces de luz negra y llamaradas iluminaron el cielo nocturno. Raven pudo defenderse al principio, pero lo cierto es que seguía exhausta por toda la energía que había utilizado para liberarlo en primer lugar.

Por fin, después de un desafortunado error, Malchior logro retener a Raven en su garra, apretándola con fuerza hasta sacarle el aire. Ella forcejeo para liberarse, pero el dragón solo apretó su agarre.

Cara a cara, Raven se vio reflejada en los pozos de lava líquida que eran los ojos del dragón. La chica vio como las comisuras del hocico de la criatura se retraían enseñando los caninos y supo al instante que se estaba riendo de ella.

 _-¿Oh querida, no vas a llorar o sí? Se que duele. Pero debes aceptar la verdad-_ le oyó decir a la bestia con voz inhumana _-Esto ha terminado. Tengo lo que quiera y ya no te necesito más-._

\- Esto no ha terminado – respondió ella, rabiosa – No aun.

El dragón solto un ruido gutural, que bien podía interpretarse como una risa – _Oh, dulce Raven. No tienes ninguna oportunidad de derrotarme. ¡Te enseñe todo lo que sabes!_

-Me enseñaste hechizos. – concordó ella, entre dientes – Pero yo aprendí otra maldición por mi cuenta-Aprovechando el momento en el que Malchior se burlaba de su suerte, la chica había convocado a media voz el libro de hechizos de Rorek, que en ese momento llego hasta sus manos.

Puede que no supiera como derrotarlo.

Pero sabía cómo volver a encerrarlo.

Raven se las ingenió para escapar de su garra con el libro maldito y Malchior supo al instante lo que planeaba. Rugiendo de rabia, se dejó de sutilezas al dirigir todo su poder contra ella en una llamarada infernal que Raven apenas alcanzo a bloquear.

Reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba, la chica grito el conjuro que, un milenio antes, el caballero Rorek había utilizado para sellar a la bestia frente a ella en su prisión de tinta y papel. El libro destello al terminar la última silaba y un haz de luz blanca broto, envolviendo al dragón, que empezó a desaparecer aceleradamente.

Malchior bramo al cielo, incapaz de huir, viendo con impotencia como su cuerpo se desmaterializaba para condenarlo una vez más a una eternidad de encierro.

Su mirada rojiza se posó una vez más en la joven que sería su nueva carcelera.

Menos de un segundo tardo para que una idea tomara forma en su mente.

Y entonces, tomo una decisión.

" _¡Siriam médium argo verem nerssus!"_ – bramo el dragón con una voz que retumbaba con el eco de otro mundo. Estirando el cuerpo lo más lejos que pudo, abrió su hocico lleno de cuchillas para atrapar con ellas la capa de la hechicera.

Acto seguido, y para el horror de Raven, la luz que envolvía al dragón se expandió alrededor de su propio cuerpo.

-NOO! – grito Raven presa del pánico. Sujetando el libro con una mano, dirigió la otra a toda prisa hacia su cuello para desabrochar su capa. Para entonces la luz había desaparecido casi la totalidad del cuerpo de Malchior, dejando su cabeza de lagarto flotando en el espacio.

De un fuerte tirón, al fin logro desprender la capa de su cuello dejándola en la boca de la bestia.

Desgraciadamente para ella, eso no fue suficiente.

Mientras la luz absorbía por completo al dragón, este, con la capa aun atrapada entre sus dientes se desintegro en el aire, pero la luz no dejo de rodear su propio cuerpo. En un parpadeo, vio como sus piernas se desmaterializaban en la nada, seguido de su torso, brazos y hasta la última hebra de su cabello. Todo lo anterior, acompañando por la sensación de ser despellejada viva, capa a capa, hasta llegar al hueso.

Sus ojos, desorbitados de terror, fueron lo último en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Nada hubo que los otros titanes pudiesen hacer para impedirlo.

Con una atrapada rápida por parte de Robin, el libro evito golpear en caída libre el techo de la torre. Pero apenas lo hubo salvado lo soltó a sus pies, temiéndole tal vez de manera inconsciente.

Los cuatro titanes cerraron un círculo alrededor del libro, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Ninguno entendió de inmediato lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos.

Pero los cuatro se percataron, cuando el libro finalmente apago su brillo, de cómo las tapas de cuero del libro, alguna vez de un blanco inmaculado, se tornaron de un violeta oscuro.

Otro cambio se produjo al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, pero ellos no fueron conscientes del mismo hasta varias horas después.

Dentro de la torre, en el piso de la habitación de Raven, había una hoja que se había desprendido del volumen esa misma noche un poco antes. Esta ya no se mostraba a un caballero de cabellera blanca enfrentando a un fiero dragón color ónix. Como si la tinta volviera a diluirse, los contornos de las figuras se reacomodaron hasta dar cabida a una nueva escena:

 _El dragón negro, mostrándose más grande y el doble de fiero que la última vez, aparecía capturado ahora en pleno vuelo y con las fauces abiertas , amenazando con ellas a una joven de cabello corto y larga capa que caía en picada hacia el borde inferior de la página._

Una nueva crónica daba inicio.


End file.
